The Presentation (One shot)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: The Elmore waste plant guy has come to the school! But things might go off the rails..


**Hello! Another one-shot story! Enjoy it!**

It was another boring day. Miss Simian was blabbing on about a lesson in chemistry.

Gumball yawned quietly, not wanting to deal with another day of detention.

He finally looked up when Miss Simian cleared her throat.

"Class we have a guest speaker today so listen to what he has to say. Especially you Watterson."

Gumball gave her a slight nod.

A man came in wearing a type of protective suit and gloves. In his hands was a jar of green liquid.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted. The class stared at him.

"What is that?" Darwin whispered.

"I dunno, barf?" Gumball whispered back.

The man noticed the class staring at the jar.

"Oh! You must be wondering why I have this! I'll explain, but I have other things to talk about first." He said.

The class groaned. "Pipe down." Miss Simian said angrily.

"I work at the Elmore Nucular Waste Plant, just off the edge of town. I work with the waste there."

"Like, radioactive stuff?" Molly asked.

"Yes! Exactly that!" The man said. He pointed to the jar of liquid.

"This is a jar of waste. You can look at it, but you can't touch it. Safety reasons."

After a few minutes, the man stopped talking.

"Any questions?"

Gumball quickly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you get superpowers if you touch it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Uh.. No. You'll probably die."

Gumball looked down at his desk sadly. Darwin patted his back with hope.

"It's ok. Maybe one day."

"Well, that's all I have time for today! I'll leave this jar here so you can look at it. But remember, You cannot touch it without any type of protective gloves. Have a good day!"

The man placed the jar on Miss Simian's desk and left.

"Don't touch it like he said! Or you get detention!" Miss Simian warned.

Soon class ended and it was time for lunch. Everyone except Tina left the room. As she left the room, Her tail knocked over the jar over, making it break and spill onto the floor.

* * *

"Hey dude check this out!" Gumball flipped his fork like a catapult, the food launching off a wall and into his mouth.

"You do realize it's been on the wall right?"

Gumball shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, It didn't pass the five second rule."

A loud roar was heard throughout the cafeteria, along with shaking the ground.

"What the what?!"

"Is that.. Tina?"

Tina crashed into the lunchroom, standing at twenty feet tall.

She roared again, as students began dropping everything and making a run for it.

"Should we be running?" Darwin asked.

They turned around, seeing the giant T-rex looming over them, drool dripping from her mouth.

"Yep."

They ran down the hall, finding themselves at the exit.

Gumball tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"Locked?!"

"Well that kind of makes sense considering they don't want kids skipping school-"

"DARWIN JUST HELP ME OUT HERE!"

The two tugged on the door, but ended with no success.

The dinosaur finally caught up to them, growling at them in the process.

"If we die, can we please not haunt the school?"

"Definitely."

Right as she was about to eat them, she started to shrink.

Gumball and Darwin watched as the dinosaur was slowly going back to her normal self.

"Wait.. She's shrinking?"

Tina was finally back to normal size.

"But how?! It was radioative waste! It can't just reverse like that!" Darwin exclaimed.

The man who presented in the class earlier appeared from behind the dinosaur, as he was holding the remains of the waste in another jar.

"Actually, this is reversible waste! The REAL waste is at the factory. I can't bring in actual radioactivity or I would get fired."

"Well that's good to know! Why didn't you tell us EARLIER?!" Gumball said annoyed.

The man thought for a moment.

"Oh.. I'm not really sure actually.."

Principal Brown appeared behind Tina as well.

"Detention for you Tina." He scolded.

The T-Rex slowly nodded and went to the Detention room.

"As for you Wattersons, you can go back to class now." He added.

Gumball and Darwin sighed, and went to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is The Presentation! I hope you enjoyed the story! I tried to make it kind of sound like a regular Gumball episode, but a little bit of a twist. Anyway that is all goodbye!**


End file.
